Last Kiss
by DarkSummerAngle13
Summary: This is my Verison of Enemy Allies this is how I pictured the episode with the help of the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. Plz read and review.


**Hey people so I bet EVERYONE know's Runo's back. Yey finally, anyway I have'nt been able to update my other stories for many, many resons so stay with me. I mean I had alot goin on as a matter of fact I was'nt thinking of updateing anything intill the last week of october why well because the teachers expect 10 page essays almost everyday so I have'ng had the time to write. I also have'nt had time to finsh anything well except this of course bit non the less expecet an update soon. **

**So I tell you about this fic, I got it listining to the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift and since I wanted to try and write my own version of 'Enemy Allies' I thought I should give it a try. I would also like to point out a few thing like:**

_Itallics _**are lyrics of the song.**

**°Bold is flash backs**

And Normal **means present kay**

**If there is any quedtions plz ask me and I will gladly respond to it as soon as I can. Kay oh and if you would like this story to continue plz write it in your review. Again thanks.**

I sit on the corner of my bedroom with a tear stariend face. I sniff a few tears back but I still can't keep my tears in, insted they come out full force. _I still remeber the look on your face_

**I bite my nails as I look both ways searching to find your face among the crowded park. Finally I am greeted with a pair of reddish-brownish eyes. I smile but that smile soon desappers as I find sadness in your eyes.**

**"Hey Dan...Why are you so sad?" I ask him getting to the point. He tenses and I find myself scared.**

**"Runo you know I love you right." He told me avoiding my question I nodded unsure of what was to come next.**

**"Yeah I know I love you too." I spoke softly he sighed.**

**"I...I have to go...I...Have to...Move." He told me avoiding my gaze my eyes widened and my heart broke to million of pieces.**

**"You can't be serious...Right!" I asked.**

**He said nothing and insted pulled me into a tight embrace. My mucels tightend my throut went dry and my legs felt weak. This could'nt be...No he can't be leaving. I felt warm tears form into my eyes. My sight went blurry and I did what I thought was right. I hugged him back.**

**"Never forget I love you." He wispered into my ear like he did'nt want anyone to know, he pulled back and wipped the sigle tear that had fallen down. He kissed me on the cheek, and with that he left. **

**I stood there frozen unable to speak, unable to walk,...Unable to breath. I felt my heart about to crack.**

I look at my clock my hands holding my body tightly tears falling down like waterfalls. I can't belive I _Been through the darkness at 1:58. The words that you whispered for just us to know_ are the only words that go through my head the most. _You told me you loved me so why did you go away, _out of my life.

"Dan why did you _go away" _I say to myself.

"You know I don't recall that painful day." I say out loud.

_" _But _I do recall now the smell of the rain" _ I say to myself.

**"Runo you have to go...At least say goodbye...Runo you can't let him go without saying goodbye." Told me Alice.**

**"Why...He won't stay he can't." I say lying on my bed, my eyes are burning from the tears I have poured and my hair is a mess from losing sleep.**

**"Runo trust me or else you will regret it for the rest of you life." This caught my attention.**

**I thought about it and finally went out the door running in the busy streets. People were all over the place trying to get out of the rain. I simply ignored it and ran and ran intill I got there. **

**I enterd the airport wet and a mess but I did'nt care. All I cared about was about him...My prince. I ran and ran intill I found the place were you are located. I searched among the people some gave me weird glances and others just ignored me.**

**"Runo." I turend around and saw you with a shocked expression I suppose. I don't respond insted hold you for dear life.**

**"I love you...Please stay." I cry into his chest, I feel his heart beat rapidly and out of his shirt.**

**"I...I...Can't." He says sadly. I sniff but nod I knew he would say that.**

"_Fresh on the pavement, I _remeber that I _ran off the plane,_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_" I say crying.

I get up and walk around. I stop in the window it's still dark but soon the sun will go up, _But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes._ The clothes that I kept when you stayed that night sleeping on the couch.

**"I want to...But I can't...I have to go." He said I found my eyes look at the floor. **

**You pulled my chin and looked into my eyes. Your eyes were watery and I knew you were about to cry but held yourself back.**

**"Please promice me something." Dan told me.**

**"Please find someone else and...Never stop being yourself." He told me I pulled back and shook my head.**

**"I can't do that...I don't want to...And I can't be myself without you." I told him.**

**"Please be yourself...I will miss your old self if you change." He told me. He leaned down and captured my lips in a possible last kiss. **

**I held on to his neck as he held my waist. I wanted to freeze time and make this moment never stop but my wish did not come true for you pulled back, smiled and left.**

"I might not know where you might be right know..._All_ _that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss _because I have'nt been myself since you left." I say looking at the sun that was making it's self rise into the sky.

"I _Never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this_

_your name_ _ forever the name on my lips_" I say toching my lips. I remeber the prom we had in our school five monthes before you left.

**"Want to dance my beautiful angle." I laugh as I remeber you taking my hand and pulling me into the dance floor. My long white dress falling to the floor It was supposed to be a slow dance but you started dancing goofely.**

**"Dan this is supposed to be a slow dance." He laughed but then took hold of my waist. I felt myself blush.**

**"I don't dance." I say softly he leans into my ear.**

**"Nor do I...I'm just copying." I laugh he's such a goof.**

"_I do remember the swing of your step _You were _the life of the party" _I say turning and looking at my night stand photo.

The photo shows how_ you're showing off again_ by dancing goofely. _And I roll my eyes _as I remeber what happened after Julie took the photo. I remeber you leaning and kissing my cheek _and then you pulled me in. _

"_I'm not much for dancing_" I say the same words I told you.

_But _be_for_ I could deni_ you did _the oppisete of what I wanted and pulled me close.

**"He accepted...He did...Oh my gosh this is soo great." I gushed as I came out of my house.**

**"What's so great I already met your father." He said as if it was'nt a big deal his hands on his pocket as he walked besides me.**

**"Because I never introduced you as my BOYFRIEND just as a friend and the fact that he did not get mad is great." I explained.**

**"I just shook his hand what's the big deal?" He asked I laughed he gave me a puzzeld look.**

**"What?" He asked I giggeld some more.**

**"Nothing it's just that you look like Sh-" Dan stoped me as he kissed me on the lips just as I was about to say that he looked like Shun walking like that.**

**But non the less I loved the kiss. It felt so magical. I just loved when he inturpted me...Well most of the time. We did not stop intill my father came out and inturpted our err 'moment'.**

"_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father _as my boyfriend, _I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_ when your slightly nervouse."

"_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something there's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_" I finish. I sigh _And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes._

"_All that I know is I don't know How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this, _but yet _your name, forever the name on my lips" _I say as I look at the clock I sigh but change into my school's uniform. It was a white shirt, a blue waistcoat, a red tie and khaki shorts. I don't really know why we started wearing this but it was now requierd.

"Mom Dad I'm leaving to school, see you later." I called out to them. I did not bother waiting for them to respond for I did not want them to see me like this.

As soon as I am out the door I take out my photo I always keep in my backpack _So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep." _I say as I look at the photo. I sigh.

**"Were you watching me sleep?" Dan asked me as he flutterd his eyes open. I felt myself blush. What's the big deal if I did I just did that for what ten minutes.**

**"No, all you do is snore, snore, snore, and more snoring." I lie hoping he buys it.**

**"Sure." He said buying it. I smiled inside.**

"Dan I never forgot about you _and _I know you won't forget me because if you do _I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_"

"_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_, our friends like Julie or Marucho or Shun or Kato...Wait Kato." I say out loud as I see Kato land Maruchos jet in front of my school.

"Greetings Lady Runo...Lady Mira has asked me to find you." He tells me. Mira what does she want I have'nt seen her since she tried to make me forget Dan, it did'nt help, all thou I did learn this cool stuff about Vestul tecnolegy.

"And for what may she need me?" I ask.

"Well Lady Mira has been transeferd to the hospital nothing much really just stress but she needs your help...I've been in formed that you are quite gifted at using Vestul tecnolegy and since the brawlers need that tecnolegy and Lady Mira can't help right now I've been orderd to ask if you may help us." Brawlers that meant Dan.

"Yeah I'll go." I responded.

"Great...You'll love Bakugan City it's magnifesnt but all thou the brawlers have a new err Rival...Wisman's thats the name and that's actually why they need you Lady Runo." Kato informes me.

_"Hope it's nice where you are And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day" _I mumble.

"Did you say anything Lady Runo." I shake my head a little embaresst he heard me.

"No nothing Kato...So may you let me make the call to Mira and see what I have to do." He smiled and nods. We enter the jet I sit infront with Kato and take out my phone. I then dial Mira's phone to make the call.

~Moment's Later~

I gasp as I see Dan knocked out on the floor Drago and a haos Bakugan I never seen before trying to wake him up. I instunly take over control and speak into the comunicater.

"You heard him!" I yelled.

"Get up!" I heard Dargo gasp.

"Quit laying down on the job!" I ordered.

"Wake UP!" To my relief, Dan's eyes fluttered open.

"Relax...Runo!" He moaned softly. I smiled a little. My friends seemed a bit shocked but after promicing hugs I transported what they needed.

_'And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed _so I could save your butt.'I think to myself as I smile.

When they deafted the jerk of Wisman the brawlers and I met at Marucho's home. Julie attacked me in a hug and I felt myself sadend as to the fact Dan did not hug me to. Did he not miss me?

_"We can plan for a change in weather and time." _I heard Dan say as we were left alone.

"Yeah." I mumbeld.

"Thanks for coming Runo...And saving my butt out there." He thanked me.

"No worries." I said looking at the ground.

"I have to go and um...Do stuff." I said trying to escape but found myself in the arms of my true love.

"I love you Runo...I missed you." Dan mumbled into my hair.

" Me _too,...I never planned on you changing your mind" _I say breathing in his sent.

"Well I did not expect for you to change your mind eaither." He responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Staying with me,...Waiting for me...Not going out with another guy." He told me.

"I don't think _So, _because without you _I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes" _I say hugging him close.

"So that's were my clothes went." He says goofely I giggle a little.

"I missed you." He said holding me close.

"You did not." I say to him.

"How do you know?" He askes some what offended.

_"All that I know is I don't know How to be something you miss, _I was'nt myself with out you_" _I tell him.

_"I never thought we'd ever last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this" _I continue

"Me eaither...Hey have you kissed anyone latley?" He asked me.

"Well...A few guys offerd but...No _Your name, _Is _forever the name on my lips"_ I tell him honestly. He smiles leans in and kisses me. _Just like our last kiss._

"Well a few chicks offerd but your name is _forever the name on_

_my lips" _He some whay copyes my answer.

" I bet that your name is _Forever the name on my lips,_ well more then you." I said smiling he smirkes

"Wana bet?" He askes I nod he leans in and kissis me_ just like our last_ kiss.

**So did you guys like it hated it. I accept constructive critizum so plz tell if I had gramer spelling or anything wrong. Kay plz also tell me if you would like me to continue or leave it as a oneshot. Well intill next time**

**DarkSummerAngle13**


End file.
